


Sugar Sweet

by xXKrimsonRoseXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKrimsonRoseXx/pseuds/xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: 22 years old Sugar!Daddy Harry finds 19 years old Twink! Louis working in a coffee shop and offers him to work with him, and Louis says yes, but one day Louis doesnt do his job well and Harry punishes him by having sex and spank him with him and Louis cries because he doesnt want it (yea its kinda noncon..) and then Harry feels bad and holds Louis in his arms and cuddles and with him and apologize, Louis accepts it because he loves Harry (daddy kink please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sweet

All of Louis' life, he can remember working for everything he needed or wanted. Nothing had ever been just handed to him. He came from a home with a single mother and 5 younger sisters. As soon as he could, he began working to help his mother out of the bills. Before that, though, he could remember what it was like when his mother was the only one with an income. The fridge was barely stocked and the pantry was often bare. He could remember sometimes skipping meals so the girls could have his ration. Or, when the power was cut and they would all huddle togethe rto keep warm during the cold months. 

Yeah, he could easily remember all of their low times. But, it didn't matter. When he got his low paying, barista job, it got easier. Even though the pay wasn't all that great, they could finally breath a bit between the house payment and electric bill. There were no more nights where they only had toast for supper. They couldn't go out and buy fancy things, but they could finally get the bare minimum and then some. 

His Mum was mortified when he handed her his first paycheck. She downright refused to accept it. So, he went around behind her back and purchased groceries, forcing her to only focus on the bills. Slowly but surely, she accepted his help and no longer protested when he handed her his paycheck. She did, however, make sure to hand him a portion of the sum.

Louis was broken out of his inner musings by a woman's voice.

"Um. Excuse me sir?" A soft voice spoke in front of him. Louis shook his head, glancing at the young woman in front of him. Plastering a bright smile on, he responded. 

"Oh! Sorry. Hi. How can I help you?" Louis began to take her order. One thing was for certain and that was that he hated the morning shift. It was way too early and the people weren't the cheeriest. He had only worked it once before and showed up late for that. Unfortunately, he was scheduled for this shift for the rest of the week. 

The early morning slowly trudged by. 5 minutes feeling like 40. Louis watched as the darkness outside slowly lightened, everything bathed in the soft morning sun. Louis could just imagine laying out in it, breathing in the still dewy air.

He was then thrown out of his daydreams by by the ringing of the bell and something even more inticing. Louis watched as the glass door to the shop was opened up by a man. The man was extremely tall, no doubt towering over Louis by at least 2 feet. He had a head full of chocolate curls that were pushed off his forehead. He also had these beautiful, piercing emerald eyes. He scanned the small cafe for a moment, looking as if everyone were beneath him for a moment. No wonder the man felt like that. He wore a black suit and tie, unmistakably the attire of a businessman. With that, came an air or power and confidence. 

Louis felt a chill run down his spine when their eyes connected. The man strode over to the counter, his gait purposeful. Their eye contact never broke. He stopped before the counter, looking down at Louis. Louis had never before felt so tiny. 

"H-how can I help you?" Louis stuttered out, immediately berating himself for such a slipup. The man however, found it amusing, as a slight smirk grew on his lips. 

"Straight black coffee." The man stated, pulling out a credit card and swiping it once Louis rang it up. 

"What's your name? S-so I can call for you when it's done." Louis said, shivering once again when the man's eyes focused on his lips.

"Harry Styles. Surprised you don't know it, love." The man said, an eyebrow raising. Louis just shrugged his shoulders, glancing away from Harry's intense gaze. Then, he quickly got to work on making the coffee. 

"Thanks, love." Harry said as Louis slipped him his coffee. Louis felt his cheeks heaten up at the pet name. The man let out a deep chuckle. "See you soon." He said before walking away, any one in his path, moving quickly out of the way. Louis released a deep breath, relaxing against the counter when the man was out of sight. 

"Something wrong, Louis?" A soft voice asked beside him, causing him to jump. Looking over, he took in the brunette girl tying on her uniform apron. Eleanor. The girl had been trying to get with him ever since he first started. She just couldn't accept the fact that he very much liked guys. Oh well. 

"No. Just really not liking the morning shift." Louis assured her. No way in hell was he going to tell her about Harry. She hummed and slowly started setting up get station. A few moments passed in silence before Louis broke it. 

"Um. Do you know Harry Styles?" Louis asked, peeking up at her. He watched as she froze for a moment before continuing with her work.

"Yeah. Hotshot businessman. Owns a big company here in London. Along with a few others in different places. Comes here every morning for a black coffee, his usual." She spoke briefly, not bothering to really go into detail. Louis looked down at his hands.

"Oh. Okay." He said softly, running a thumb over the back of the opposite hand. 

"Why do you ask?" Eleanor asked, looking over at Louis curiously. Louis played it off with a shrug, praying for his cheeks to stay pale.

"Just curious. He stopped by this morning." Louis answered, watching as she nodded, getting ready to speak but a customer interrupted her. 

Louis could just tell, that that was not going to be the last he would see of Harry Styles.


End file.
